Untied Loose Ends
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Someone's kidnapped Sam and now Dean has to battle the clock, and his emotions, to save him from enemies in their past before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a little something I cooked up. It's finished so updates will be fast!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural or the characters.

Sam walks out of the bathroom, a towel wraps around his waist. He walks over to his bag and grabs his clothes, stilling and lifting his head, looking around the motel room. His instincts are telling him something is off, and with Dean grabbing dinner and everything with the Leviathans, Sam is prone to trust his instincts more so. Not seeing anything, Sam quickly gets dressed and moves over to the table and sits down in front of his computer, making sure he's facing the door. He opens the browser and begins typing, a quick scuff behind him causing him to halt in his typing. Sam swiftly grabs for his gun and moves to turn around only to have someone slam his head into the corner of the table. Sam's vision spots and becomes fuzzy, his hand grabbing the table to keep him upright as he battles against unconsciousness. Someone hits the side of his face from behind and Sam crumbles to the floor, unconsciousness claiming him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean struggles to unlock the motel door, a bag of food in his teeth and a cup holder with two drinks in one hand while the other attempts to insert the key in the door. He grumbles as he fails the first couple times, cursing Sam for not helping him. He finally gets the door unlocked and shoves it open, walking inside and shutting the door behind him. Dean walks over to the table and sets the cup container down, shoving the room key in his pocket. He grabs the bag of food from his mouth and sets it on the table. Dean's eyes catch the overturned chair on the other side of the table and he freezes. His eyes dart around the room, not seeing anything else amiss.

"Sam?" Dean calls for his brother, pulling out his gun and searching the room and bathroom, coming up empty-handed. Exiting the bathroom, Dean replaces his gun and pulls out his phone, calling his brother. Dean's eyes shoot over to the table where the music begins playing and he walks over, moving the pile of papers and seeing Sam's phone.

"Dammit," Dean grumbles, hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. He bends over and picks up the chair, setting it upright. He freezes once again as his eyes catch a red mark on the corner of the table. Dean squats down and studies it, dabbing at it with a finger.

"Son of a bitch," Dean curses, realizing it's blood, and most likely Sam's blood. Dean stands up and moves towards teh door, the food forgotten. He walks outside and his gaze roams the parking lot and the motel sidewalk.

"Sammy?!" Dean shouts, the panic rising in him and his eyes wide. Dean runs a hand through his hair, resting it on top of his head for a second before dropping it to his side. It takes him a minute to realize his phone is ringing and he pulls it out of his pocket, looking at the Caller ID but not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" Dean asks into the phone, his eyes wandering around him.

"Dean…I bet you're wondering where your baby brother is," a male voice says over the phone. Dean's look darkens as he glares across the parking lot, his body instantly tensing.

"Who is this? Where's Sam?" Dean growls into the phone, his eyes scanning the parking lot again.

"Think real hard Dean," the voice says mockingly in return. Dean sneers, but begins wracking his brain for who the voice belongs to.

"Walt…" Dean growls, his eyes narrowing as he puts the voice with a name, his hand clenching his phone. There's a snort on the other end of the line and Dean scowls. "You're getting bold. Letting me figure it out."

"It's kind of hard to seek revenge when you're on America's Most Wanted and that's not including the Leviathans," Walt replies, a smile in his voice as he instigates the elder Winchester.

"If you touch my brother…" Dean begins in a low, threatening voice but Walt cuts him off.

"We'll be doing much more than that Dean," Walt says seriously, his voice darkening.

"I won't make the same mistake twice Walt. You better hope I don't find you cause when I do I'll kill you!" Dean shouts into his phone, his voice dangerous and his body reverberating in anger, his brow pinching together. He notices a couple staring at him wide-eyed a few cars down and he scowls at them. "What?!"

The couple frantically shake their heads and quickly climb into their car. Dean turns around and goes back into his motel room. He hears Walt chuckling over the phone which only serves in angering Dean more so.

"Don't worry Dean, we'll leave enough of the body for you to burn him," Walks says and Dean's stomach drops but it fuels his fire more as well. Before Dean can say anything in return, the line goes dead with a click. Dean clutches the phone and forces himself to set the phone down on the table instead of throwing it across the room. It does nothing to settle his anger and Dean turns around and slams his fist into the wall, creating a hole. "Dammit Sammy!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"When Dean finds you, you'll regret this," Sam warns, glaring at Walt and Roy. Roy's eyes widen but Walt just smirks and chuckles.

"We'll be long gone by the time he does," Walt replies, his smirk growing. "He'll be so preoccupied by your dead body he won't be worried about us."

"And after?" Sam asks, keeping Walt and Roy talking as he tries to loosen his ropes.

"After what? He gets over it?" Walt asks with raised eyebrows, his eyes locked on Sam's. "Come on Sam. You know as well as everyone else. For Dean Winchester, when it involves you, there is no after."

With that Walt and Roy leave the room, Walt glancing at Sam with a sneer before shutting the door behind him. Sam's heart crashes to his stomach. Walt is right; Dean would never get over this. With this thought spurring him on, Sam tries to break free of his bonds with renewed vigor.

AN: Please review and let me know what y'all think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter! Nice and quick for y'all!

Dean curses as his search comes up empty-handed. After he had punched a hole in the wall, Dean had gone over to the table and went to work on Sam's computer. He tried tracing the number from his phone but found it was a burner phone and couldn't be traced. He had even tried tracking Walt and Roy's old numbers but to no avail. Dean sighs, running a slightly shaky hand through his hair and down his face before pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking a minute, Dean controls his breathing before making a decision. He pulls out his phone and dials the well known number, listening to it ring. Just when he thinks it'll go to the answering machine, the gruff voice sounds over the line.

"Bobby," Dean sighs in relief, "Sam's in trouble."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam looks up when he hears the lock on the door click. The door opens and in walks Walt and Roy. Sam truly takes in the two hunters before him this time. Roy doesn't look as hesitant as he did a few years ago and it makes Sam leery. Sam shifts his gaze to Walt and he feels his stomach drop, Walt's words running through his brain from before. Walt is twirling a knife in his hand absentmindedly, his eyes dancing as he eyes Sam hungrily.

"The last time we met, you were supposed to become this evil monstrosity," Walt begins as he strolls around the room, circling Sam. Sam stares straight ahead, but his ears hone in on Walt's movement. "But the stories I've heard the past couple of years about you Sam…"

This gains Sam's attention and he turns his head to look directly at Walt. The look Walt is giving him sends chills down his spine. Sam steels his features not wanting Walt or Roy knowing how much this topic bothers him.

"It blew my mind when I found out you allowed Lucifer to possess you. And then, you came back; from the cage at that. All I thought was how could that happen," Walt continues, glancing over at Roy before turning back to Sam. Sam glares at Walt; there was nothing more angering than someone who thinks they know you and your life when, in fact, they know nothing. "But then, the things I heard the year after…Maybe you didn't come back from hell unscathed after all."

"I'm not that anymore Walt. We fixed it," Sam grinds out, glaring at Walt again and pulling on his bonds.

"Yeah, well we'll find out won't we," Walt replies, holding the knife in the light and studying it. He brings the knife back down and tests the edge on his fingernail, smiling when he sees how sharp it is. Sam's eyes widen when Walt looks at him and begins to approach him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sighs and rests his head in his hands. He had been searching the camera footage from the motel, as well as the traffic cams for the past couple hours. The only lead he had was that Walt and Roy dragged Sam out of the room and threw him in the back of their car and drove North. After that, Dean lost them; they must've switched cars along the way or something because the next traffic cam never picked up the car. Dean's phone begins to ring and he quickly picks it up.

"Bobby? Did you find them?" Dean asks eagerly into the phone.

"Sorry son, no one's seen or heard from either of the two in three weeks," Bobby replies apologetically, knowing Dean isn't going to like this and isn't disappointed with the younger hunter's reaction.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do Bobby?!" Dean growls out heatedly, sitting up in his chair and his body tensing.

"Don't bit my head off boy. Save it for the two asshats who took your brother," Bobby scolds and Dean can picture the scowl and stern look on the older man's face. Dean sighs and his body crumpling into the chair.

"Sorry Bobby. I just have no leads even after searching the traffic cams. Except they went North," Dean explains, his voice softer and depleted.

"Let me look around some more. See what I can come up with," Bobby says, his voice calmer as well.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean says gratefully before ending the call and slumping in his chair some more.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The knife slices through Sam's skin again and he clamps down on the shout wanting to escape, the only noise seeping through being a groan. Walt makes no acknowledgment except to slice into Sam again. Roy hesitates near the door, watching the torture take place. He was all for killing Sam but Walt was beginning to take this too far.

"Walt…" Roy begins but Walt cuts him off.

"If you can't stomach it Roy then leave the damn room," Walt growls out, casting a glare over his shoulder at his partner. Sam glances over at Roy and sees him shift his feet and hesitate before resting his back on the wall behind him. Annoyance bubbling over, Walt turns and stabs Sam in the leg causing Sam to shout in pain from the suddenness of it.

"Don't let him get to you Roy! It's what he wants! Remember the stories! He's not human anymore!" Walt shouts, whipping around and holding Roy's gaze. Sam breathes through the pain, his eyes resting on the knife protruding from his leg. Walt stares at Roy until Roy's body relaxes and he nods his head. Walt turns around and rips the knife out of Sam's leg. Not expecting the sudden pain again, Sam let's out another yell. Walt glances over at Sam before raising his fist and hitting Sam in the face, knocking him out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean is sitting at the table in front of the computer. There is a map of the surrounding areas spread out on the rest of the table. On it, there are black 'x's', the closed marker lying on top of the map. Dean moves the mouse on the screen which shows satellite images of one of the surrounding neighborhoods. His phone rings and, without looking away from the computer screen, Dean answers it.

"Yeah," he says, still searching the satellite image.

"Dean, you find anything?" Bobby's rough voice asks.

"No. I've been searching satellite images of the neighboring towns for anything Walt and Roy can keep Sam holed up without being noticed, but nothing so far," Dean sighs dejectedly, running a hand down his face.

"I think I might have something," Bobby says and Dean automatically sits up straighter and his head popping up. "Use these coordinates."

Dean types in the coordinates Bobby gives him and waits as the computer loads teh new image. Dean's eyes narrow when the image pops up and he sees a cabin in the middle of a clearing in the woods. He moves the image and follows the driveway to a paved road.

"Bobby, what am I looking at here?" Dean asks, moving the image back to the cabin.

"I talked to an old buddy of mine who owed me a favor. I had him look up Walt and Roy's aliases for anything they've done, bought, etc," Bobby explains into the phone. Dean sits back in his chair and, for once, waits for Bobby to continue without interrupting him. "One of Walt's aliases, Tony Hanniger, bought that cabin three years ago. And it's North of where you are."

"All right, thanks Bobby," Dean says, making to hang up the phone.

"Now, hold on a minute. If you think I'm gonna let you go off on your own and do something stupid, you don't knew me as well as I thought you did," Bobby scolds gruffly, causing Dean to freeze and scowl.

"Sam doesn't have time Bobby…"

"I'll meet you there. Call me when you arrive so we can figure details," Bobby interrupts Dean, leaving no room for argument before hanging up the phone. Dean sighs and hangs up the phone, putting it in his pocket before quickly beginning to pack his and Sam's belongings.

AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Love hearing from everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Sam slowly comes to, opening his eyes and quickly shutting them when the light shines in them. He regulates his breathing, taking stock of his status. His shoulders burn from ache and he realizes that he's hanging from his wrists now. Sam mentally cringes and moves along his body. His head pounds and remembers getting knocked out a couple times via head shots. His left thigh is throbbing and he can feel blood trickling from the knife wound. At this point, the rest of his cuts make themselves known and mixes with the rest of his pain, causing Sam to groan.

"I guess Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up," Walt's voice sounds from Sam's side and slightly behind him. Sam's body tenses and he slowly opens his eyes to see Roy staring over at him. Walt walks into Sam's view, closer to Sam than Sam would want and Sam curses himself for the slight flinch he does. Walt smirks and looks down at his hand. Sam's gaze follows Walt's and he feels his breathing pick up slightly. In Walt's hand is a whip with three tails at the end.

"Roy, get your phone out," Walt demands without looking away from Sam. "I'm sure Dean wants to see his brother."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean looks up from where he's cleaning his guns at the knock on the door. He cautiously walks over and peers out the peephole, his body tense. His body relaxes and Dean steps away and opens the door, Bobby walking into the room.

"You got here fast," Dean says, shutting and locking the door. He turns around and his gaze follows Bobby who is depositing his bag on one of the beds and opening it up. "I thought for sure you'd be another another."

"Yeah, well, I didn't run into any cops on the way," Bobby answers as he begins pulling out guns. Dean grins.

"Yeah…me neither," he says, knowing it was Bobby's way of saying he is worried. Dean's phone begins ringing and he pulls it out of his pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Dean." Bobby knew it was Walt without ever hearing the caller's voice. He watched as a shadow fell over Dean's face, his eyes growing cold and his body tensing, the hand holding the phone clenching.

"I thought you'd want to see Sam so Roy and I sent you an e-mail."

"When I get my hands on you Walt…" Dean growls out and into the phone, his teeth grinding.

"If Dean…If," Walt replies with malice before the audible click of the call ending meets Dean's ears.

"Walt…Walt!" Dean shouts into the phone. "Dammit!"

Bobby watches as Dean throws his phone on the bed. Dean turns towards his brother's bag, running a hand through his hair. Bobby raises an eyebrow, wanting to know what Walt said but clamps his mouth shut when Dean suddenly pulls Sam's computer out and sets it up on the table, turning it on.

"Dean?" Bobby finally asks, but Dean doesn't answer, just pulls up the e-ail and signs in. He clicks on the new message and Bobby notices a video fine is attached. Bobby's stomach drops, his blood going cold. "Dean maybe you shouldn't…"

Dean ignores Bobby's unfinished sentence and clicks on the file. A video pops up on the screen automatically beginning to play. It's in a room somewhere, and in the middle of the room, Sam is hung up by his arms. Dean forces a swallow, seeing the cuts all over Sam's body. He notices blood running down his leg and his face is bruised and swollen, a gash on his brow, blood dried to his face.

When Bobby sees Walt walk past the camera, a three-tailed whip in his hand, he knows this isn't going to end well. For Sam nor Dean. He looks down at Dean, seeing his eyes wide and his body tense. Bobby forces a swallow and looks back at the screen. Walt is walking behind Sam and raises the whip, a sneer on his face.

"Come on son, you don't want to see this…" Bobby says, reaching for the mouse pad on the laptop. A hand clenches down on his, stopping Bobby from continuing. Bobby looks over at Dean, who's eyes are glued to the screen. There is a crack and the hand on Bobby's jerks right before a gained groan sounds from the laptop.

"Don't do this to yourself kid," Bobby tries again as another crack and groan echoes from the computer. Dean flinches, his jaw tense. There's another crack and this time Sam yells in pain, causing Dean to look away. Bobby gently moves Dean's hand and another crack and an anguished yell echoes around them. Dean quickly gets up and moves as far away from the computer as he can without going outside. Bobby quickly closes the video and the e-mail before turning to look at Dean.

Dean's facing the counter, bracing two hands on it, his head bowed. To everyone else he'd just look to be thinking, or resting; Bobby knows better. He sees the tense shoulders, the clenched jaw, the way his hands clutch at the counter, shaking slightly. Bobby takes a deep breath before tacking this wall.

"We'll get him Dean," Bobby assures, keeping his voice calm.

"Before or after the son of a bitch kills him," Dean growls out, turning and glaring at Bobby.

"We know where the cabin is. Let's got there. Hopefully, they're there," Bobby says making sure to keep himself calm in the wake of Dean's panicked anger.

"I stopped wasting my time on hope a long time ago Bobby," Dean replies with defeat, his shoulder sagging and the fire in his eyes gone, causing Bobby to sigh.

"All right. Well, let's not keep Sam waiting then," Bobby replies, moving to his bag, double checking the contents.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam wakes abruptly when ice cold water crashes onto his body. He takes in a pain-filled gasp of air and opens his eyes, trying to control his breathing from the pain erupting throughout his body. He tries to remember what happens but it takes a minute before it all crashes into him again; being kidnapped, the torture, Walt, Roy, the whip, the tape…

"Oh God…the tape…Dean," Sam thinks, his stomach dropping. However, Sam feels a chuckle bubble up into his throat. He looks over at Walt and Roy and lets it slip out, causing them to furrow their eyebrows.

"Ironic. The monster hanging from the ceiling covered in his own blood finds humor in his position," Walt growls out, angry Sam isn't as bad off as he thought.

"You two are bigger idiots than I thought," Sam gasps out, pain lacing his voice. Walt glares at Sam and takes a threatening step forward.

"You are in no position to be calling us names Sam Winchester," Walt grinds out, his eyes hard as steel. To Sam's credit, he doesn't even flinch, meeting and holding Walt's glare with one of his own.

"Why?" Sam and Walt blink and turn their attention to Roy, who is standing near the door. Roy's eyes are on Sam but he looks hesitant and unsure. Sam gives him a smile but it comes out more like a grimace.

"You thought Dean would cave in?" You sent him a video of you torturing me," Sam explains, exhaustion and pain escaping his voice as he takes several breaks between groups of words. "When he finds you, and he will find you, you'll be lucky if you only get the same."

Roy's eyes widen and his breath picks up slightly. He darts his gaze over to Walt who tries to steel his reaction, but Sam sees the wariness seep through. Roy takes a couple steps towards Walt.

"Walt, maybe we should…" Roy begins, but clamps his mouth shut when Walt interrupts him.

"He won't find us. There's no way he can find this place," Walt bites out, a glare aimed at Sam. "Besides, Sam's the brains of their little operation."

"You severely underestimate my brother," Sam says coldly, his eyes steely as he glares at Walt. "People usually die after they do."

Angry, Walt growls and slams a fist into Sam's stomach. Sam grunts in pain and tries to double over but his position doesn't allow it. Walt slams a fist into his side and Sam grunts again, this time hearing a crack. He tries to breath through the pain but it feels as if someone is stabbing his side as he does. Walt clenches his fist and makes to hit Sam again but stops, glaring at Sam a moment before turning around. He leaves the room, bumping into Roy as he does so. Roy gives Sam a look and then follows after Walt, shutting the door behind him. Sam lets out a pain-filled gasp and groans, the position of his arms hanging above him only serving to intensify the pain.

AN: Please send me some feedback. Thanks for reading and following!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter! Only one more chapter to go after this!

Dean growls and stands up quickly, his hand pulling out his gun. His eyes are glued to the pair of hunters exiting the cabin. A hand grabs his arm and yanks him down behind the bushes again.

"Are you trying to blow our cover?" Bobby growls out gruffly, but not demeaning. Dean hears him but keeps his attention trained on Walt and Roy. Bobby notices the gun already out and in Dean's hand. "What do you plan on doing with that already?"

"Whatever I have to," Dean snaps, finally turning his head to glare at Bobby. Bobby eyes the man before him, seeing the tenseness still in his shoulders, the jaw still clenched. But underneath the anger Bobby knows Dean is panicking; he sees the tremor in the young man's hands, the slight waiver of his voice, and the raw emotion encasing his eyes.

"You think killing two people will make this better?" Bobby asks, wanting Walt and Roy to pay for what they did to Sam but knows that killing people is a lot different than killing the supernatural.

"They are torturing my brother Bobby!" Dean shouts, his voice cracking on 'brother'. Bobby's head whips towards the cabin and sighs in relief when he doesn't see Walt or Roy anywhere. Bobby looks back at Dean, giving him a stern look, and Dean has the common sense to look sheepish for his lack of forethought.

"I won't stop you. You'll do what you want anyways. But just know, whatever you do, you will have to live with it the rest of your life," Bobby says, softening his tone and gaze, looking right at Dean. Dean nods his head once and then turns his attention back to the cabin.

"You see them anywhere?" Dean asks, searching the clearing around the cabin.

"No," Bobby answers as he shakes his head, searching for the hunters as well. "They must've gone inside."

"Let's go then," Dean says, quickly and quietly making his way towards the cabin, using as much cover as he can. Bobby follows after him, keeping up and stopping against the cabin wall next to Dean. Dean looks over and motions for Bobby to take the back while he goes in the front. Bobby nods his head and hurries around the corner, disappearing from sight.

Dean swiftly moves over to the door, opening it slowly and quietly. He peers inside and doesn't see anyone so he slides inside and shuts the door, grimacing at the click that seems to echo throughout the small house. Dean waits, holding his breath, but no one shows up. Dean cautiously searches the house but doesn't see anything that will help him find Sam. He moves towards the next room, freezing when he steps on a particularly squeaky board.

Hurried footsteps sound from another door and Dean swivels around, aiming his gun. Roy halts, staring Dean down for a moment before quickly raising his gun and aiming, a gunshot ringing out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Walt stares at Sam, Roy standing a couple feet him. After going outside and Roy helping to calm him down, Walt led them back in to the basement where Sam was. Truth was, as much as Walt hated to admit it, it was only a matter of time before Dean found them, especially after that e-mail. Enough was enough. He had to end this now, because this was Dean friggin Winchester and Sam Winchester knew him better than anyone. Walt wasn't going to throw Sam's promise out the window.

Walt hears a noise upstairs and peers up at the ceiling, listening. Not hearing anything else, he turns his attention back to Sam. He pulls out a large knife from inside his jacket and approaches Sam. A loud creak sounds from upstairs and Walt stops, looking above him once again. He looks back at Roy and nods out the door towards the stairs and Roy hurriedly leaves. Not long after, a gunshot sounding from upstairs has Walt rushing into action, moving towards Sam and brandishing the knife.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stares down the barrel of his gun at the empty space where Roy was standing. Now, Roy is lying on the floor with an extra hole in his body. Footsteps running towards him has Dean spinning around, relaxing when he sees it's only Bobby. Bobby's wide eyes look from a very alive Dean to the dead body of Roy, and then back to Dean again.

"He tried to kill me first," is all Dean says before swiftly moving towards the door Roy came from. Bobby glances at Roy once again, seeing his gun in his hand, and then hurries after Dean.

Dean moves down the stairs as fast as he can, keeping his gun aimed in front of him. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he glances around, seeing a room off to the side. He silently, but hurriedly, moves towards it, listening at the door when he reaches it. When he doesn't hear anything, he quickly whips the door open and moves inside, aiming his gun.

He stops suddenly, his eyes widening slightly before narrowing, a cold, hard glare aimed at the sight before him. He hears Bobby come in behind him, and can feel him tense. In the middle of the room is Sam hanging as he was in the video, shallow gasps of air sounding from him. Behind him, holding a knife to Sam's throat, is Walt.

"Get away from him Walt," Dean orders, wanting to check over Sam but not daring to take his eyes off Walt either. Walt smirks but doesn't move; he isn't senile, he knows the only thing keeping him alive right now is Sam. Besides, he hasn't finished his job yet.

"Don't think that's in my plan," Walt finally says, causing anger to propel through Dean.

"I'm only going to ask you this once more," Dean growls out, his voice turning cold and deadly.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…" Walt says with a mocking air to his tone.

"Move away from my brother!" Dean shouts, his eyes boring into Walt. Bobby glances at Dean, seeing the boy is ready to lose it if Walt keeps this going for too much longer.

Sam flinches at his brother's angry shout. He lifts his head up and sees Dean standing in front of him, aiming his gun at Walt, who Sam feels behind him. He also feels the knife Walt is holding by his neck and forces a swallow knowing Walt isn't leaving here without finishing his job; and seeing Dean humming with anger and panic, Sam makes a decision. He braces himself, knowing this plan is going to hurt, but not seeing any other way out. Sam looks at Dean, silently begging him to look at him.

Feeling someone other than Walt watching him, Dean finally looks at Sam, their eyes meeting. Dean's brow furrows just enough that only Sam catches it. Aware of Walt, Sam blinks once, letting Dean know he's sure. Wrapping his hands around the chains holding his wrists and mustering as much strength as he can, Sam kicks behind him, hitting Walt in the knee. Walt let's out a pained grunt, the knife moving away from Sam's throat and Sam hauls his body up, lifting his feet and legs as high as he can, a pained shout leaving his mouth.

As soon as Sam is clear, Dean let's loose three quick shots, hitting Walt in the stomach. Not being able to hold himself up any longer than those few seconds, Sam drops back down, groaning in pain, his breath raspy and shallow. Dean moves over to his brother's side, looking down at Walt. Walt looks at Dean, coughing a few times, blood bubbling out of his mouth. Dean doesn't say anything, just glares at Walt a second more. Bobby rests a hand on Dean's shoulder, looking down at Walt's lifeless eyes staring up at them.

"Dean, Sam…" Bobby says, knowing he doesn't need to say more. Dean nods his head, and with one last glance at Walt, he moves to help Sam down.

AN: Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is a short chapter but wanted to tie up some loose ends...no pun intended. Enjoy!

Sam furrows his eyebrows as he comes to, a constant beeping sounding next to him. He listens carefully, hearing footsteps and low murmuring and not much else. The air smells clean, too clean, and Sam comes to the conclusion he's in a hospital. He shifts his body slightly and it's as if his whole body is lit on fire, causing Sam to let out a groan.

"Sammy?" Sam relaxes at hearing Dean's voice. He blinks his eyes open seeing Dean's face directly above his. A relieved smile breaks out on Dean's face and Sam notices some of the tension leave his shoulders. "Hey kiddo."

"How long?" Sam croaks out. Dean grimaces at the scratchiness of Sam's voice and he grabs a glass from the table nearby, pouring water into it.

"Almost thirty hours," Dean replies, helping Sam lift his head to sip the water. Dean gently lays Sam's head back down and put the cup back on the table.

"What happened/" Sam asks, watching Dean's movement. Dean sits back in the chair and leans forward, his elbows on Sam's bed.

"What do you remember?" Dean asks, studying his hands and not looking at his brother.

"Walt and Roy kidnapping me. The video. You and…Bobby?" Sam begins, thinking about the past couple days. Dean nods his head and Sam continues as Dean looks back down at his hands. "You and Bobby came and…you…shot Walt?"

Dean forces a swallow and looks back up at Sam, his eyes guarded. Sam studies his brother a moment; Dean doesn't look guilty for killing Walt, and most likely Roy, so he doesn't understand why he's put the walls up. Then, it hits him.

"You did what you had to do Dean. No one blames you," Sam says, meeting Dean's gaze. I don't blame you, Sam thinks. He sees his brother visibly relax and Sam looks around the room, seeing it's only the two of them. "Where's Bobby?"

"Taking care of stuff at the cabin," Dean replies, leaning back in his chair. Sam nods his head and shifts, grimacing at the pain again. Dean notices and watches him closely. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was tortured," Sam replies grimly, giving his brother a look. Dean nods his head and looks away.

"We'll stay as long as we can…" Dean begins but stops when he looks back over at his brother and sees Sam's persistent head shaking.

"No. I want to get away from this place as soon as we can."

Dean purses his lips but nods his head, understanding how his brother feels. He never wanted to see this place again. Sam relaxes, worried Dean would argue, and sits back in his bed, sighing and closing his eyes. He hears Dean move next to him and Sam opens his eyes again and look over to see Dean standing up.

"I'll go talk to the doctor; see how early I can spring you," Dean explains, patting Sam on the arm and exiting the room. Sam sighs and closes his eyes, falling back asleep within minutes.

AN: Please send some feedback! Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and followed!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay guys, so I was planning on ending the story in the last chapter but then I was asked very nicely to do an epilogue, so here is a short little one for y'all. Hope you enjoy and hope it's what you were looking for, Skylark22155! And to Jen, thank you for all of the reviews, I appreciate them. And lastly, casploding, I hope these sentences are better; I didn't even realize how much I was doing it. :)

"Dean, will you go work on the car or something," Sam all but whines at his older brother. Dean had gotten Sam out of the hospital within three days and now they were at Bobby's where Dean has insisted Sam rest until he's fully healed.

"I've been working on the car Sam," Dean replies with a huff as he cleans up Sam's dishes from lunch. Sam scowls and shoots his brother a look as Dean loads up the tray with the dishes.

"You don't have to mother hen me. I'm fine," Sam says with annoyance in his voice as he wrinkles his nose. Dean rolls his eyes and picks up the tray and sighs at Sam.

"I'm not. I'm being an awesome big brother and taking care of your dishes so you don't have to. You know, considering you're still healing," Dean replies with a raised eyebrow and a scolding look aimed at Sam. Sam scowls at Dean and shakes his head, knowing exactly what Dean is doing and it's not what he just said.

"Just take the dishes and go. I'm going to take a nap," Sam huffs out with a roll of his own eyes. Dean furrows his eyebrows and he sets the tray down before moving to the bed once again.

"You all right? You just woke up from a nap a couple hours ago," Dean says as he reaches a hand out to feel Sam's forehead. Sam swerves his head out of the way and swats at Dean's outstretched hand.

"I'm fine Dean. But it's the only way you'll leave me alone," Sam explains as he fixes his brother with a look. It's Dean's turn to scowl and he grabs the tray once again.

"Well, sorry for worrying. You know it's not everyday my little brother gets kidnapped and tortured," Dean snaps out with a glare. Sam sighs as Dean heads towards the bedroom door.

"No but it's happened a few times already," Sam replies with a raised eyebrow at Dean's retreating form. Dean stops and his shoulders tense up and Sam inwardly cringes for bringing it up.

"Yeah…" Dean mutters with a sigh, stopping in the doorway. Sam bites his cheek and as Dean moves to walk away again, he quickly speaks up.

"Hey Dean?" Dean stops again and turns to look at Sam with furrowed eyebrows.

"Thanks," Sam says with his 'puppy-dog eyes' in full effect conveying his sheer gratitude.

"Hey, I didn't make the food. It was all Bobby…" Dean replies with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Dean…" Sam says in warning as he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow knowing Dean knows what he's talking about but is choosing to 'Dean Winchester' it up.

"Yeah, Sammy. No problem," Dean replies softly before giving Sam a small smile and then, disappearing down the hallway.

AN: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I have a bunch of other stories I've written at work while the kids were sleeping so it's just a matter of transferring them to my computer and uploading them. So, keep a lookout for more hurt!Sam fics!


End file.
